The Same Thing
by Kathmak
Summary: Getting caught in the rain never felt so good. DRR


TITLE: "The Same Thing"

AUTHOR: Kathmak (Kate)

CATEGORY: DRR

SUMMARY: Getting caught in the rain never felt so good.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, darn it.

* * *

"John, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Monica asked casually as they trudged deeper into the tall maze of cornstalks. 

"I don't know, Monica," he finally answered, hands on hips, after pausing to survey the surroundings.

Doggett was in a foul mood, and it wasn't getting any better. He and his partner had spent the better part of two days chasing after a mysterious creature that was said to roam the fields of a farmer by the name of Penobscot. However, the only real item of importance they had discovered thus far was that Mrs. Penobscot made the meanest apple pie west of the Mississippi. Well, that and the fact that the mosquitos were the size of Buicks in this part of the country.

The only thing that kept him from going completely over the edge was Monica's sunny presence. It must have been 95 degrees and yet she looked as cool as the other side of the pillow. He couldn't figure out how she did it.

He started walking again. "I'm startin' to think that we came all the way out to Kansas for nothing."

"Montana," she corrected him.

Doggett shot her a look. "Huh?"

"We're in Montana, John. Not Kansas."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They walked a little further on before a clap of thunder broke the silence. Monica glanced up at the rapidly darkening clouds.

"John," she began hesitantly, "the sky is really starting to get dark. Maybe we should go back."

"Not yet, alright?"

His tone was snappish, and he immediately regretted it.

"Sorry, Monica," he said, his voice noticeably softer. "It's just that I want to finish searching this area so we can get the hell outta here and go home."

"Fine. No need to be crabby about it, John." Monica smiled at him as if nothing was amiss. "Besides, I think we both want the same thing."

Doggett stopped dead in his tracks. Immediately his mind ran through a million different scenarios, none of which had anything to do with the FBI, or the weather or even apple pie.

"Monica, what do you mean by..."

Abruptly the skies opened up and the downpour began. There was nowhere to run, and Doggett stood there, helpless, as the rain drenched him. He looked at Monica, who started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" John asked, clearly perplexed.

"The rain, John." She said this as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Isn't it glorious?"

Monica threw her head back and spun around in a circle, clearly reveling in the feeling of the droplets on her golden skin.

Her skin.

Doggett gulped. She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse, her navy suit jacket having been discarded in the back seat of their rental car when they first got there. The fabric clung to her body in all the right places, the rain only serving to accentuate her curves.

It made him wonder what kind of lingerie she preferred. Lace or cotton? He was so preoccupied thinking about it that he failed to notice that Monica had stopped moving and was now staring intently back at him.

"John, are you looking at my chest?" Her eyes met his and he guiltily looked away.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Monica. I–"

Before he could get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth, she closed the distance between them and put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not," Monica said. "Sorry, that is."

Doggett finally found his voice again. "You're n-not?"

"Nope," Monica smiled. "It's about time you noticed I was a girl."

"Oh, I noticed alright," he mumbled, before she leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. Doggett was so surprised that he almost didn't return her kiss at first. It took a second for it to register in his lovesick brain that Monica Reyes was kissing him.

_Holy crap, Monica Reyes was kissing him!_

It was as if he had gotten a sudden, invisible kick in the ass. He grabbed Monica around the waist and pulled her closer until her body was pressed tantalizingly against his. Their lips remained connected as the kiss continued. Finally, they parted, both barely able to control the emotion that surged inside them.

She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowed slightly. Doggett wasn't sure if she was sizing him up or just the situation. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

Doggett smirked. "I'm thinkin' that every wet t-shirt fantasy I've ever had about you has just come true."

Her hands found their way to his shoulders. "Are you, now? So, any more fantasies you care to share with me?" She asked.

"Well, you'll just have to find that out for yourself, now won't you?"

He held out his hand and she happily accepted it. "C'mon, Agent Reyes, let's go towel off and get some apple pie."

Monica's smile could've lit up the sky, but that wasn't necessary. It lit up his heart, and that was all he could have asked for.

She gave his hand a little squeeze. "John, let's skip the apple pie, hmm?"

Now it was Doggett's turn to smile.

-End-


End file.
